We All Have Different Stories To Tell
by WhenTheSkiesRain
Summary: They were different but they all have the same story to share/ A/N: I suck at summaries and titles... anyway! Rated T to be safe! And almost all the characters will be present.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys! Have you seen the girl that had dark brown hair and chocolate colored orbs?" The second seat of the top ten, Rindo Kobayoshi asked with a grin.

"Kobayoshi-senpai... at least half the school population looks like that." The sixth seat, Nene Kinokumi answered as she pushed her glasses.

Kobayoshi pouted, "but its easy to find her! I swear she isn't wearing our school's uniform!"

At that statement Erina's head perk up and raised a brow. "An outsider?"

Kobayoshi nodded excitedly. "I saw her a while back and gosh her aura was so bright and warm! I didn't know someone could be like that!" She answered rather excitedly. "And on top off that she was so tiny! She's literally a walking ball of sunshine!"

Erina was about to say something until she heard the door opened and she immediately closed her mouth. Kobayoshi smiled at the familiar sight of a familiar white haired teen but she blinked at the anxious appearance of the said boy. "Hey, you alright there?" she asked as she tilted her head to the said.

Eishi Tsukasa immediately turned towards Kobayoshi and the second seat flinched at the terrified and tear eyed appearance of the first seat. "T-T-T-T-T-The files for the upcoming event... they got s-s-s-s-stolen..."

Cue the Top Ten Elite's gasping and having a mental breakdown.

"TSUKASA-SAN LIKE HOW CAN YOU!?" Kuga shouted as he ran his hands through his hair.

"We knew your pessimistic but for you to be a klutz is something else." Eizan, the ninth seat commented with a sigh.

That did not help because Eishi Tsukasa was sulking even more. "I'm sorry I did- WHAT IF THEY LEAK THE INFORMATION ABOUT OUR SCHOOL TO THE MEDIA!? WHAT IF WE GET UNDER A CONTROVERSY!? WHAT IF WE CLOSE DOWN!? WHAT IF-"

"OKAY CALM DOWN!" Kobayoshi stated as she shook Eishi. Eishi took a few deep breaths and when he seemed calm enough to talk Kobayoshi asked him, "Tell us what exactly happened..."

"On my way here, I bump into a girl with brown hair, she wasn't wearing our uniform so I assumed that she was an outsider..."

* * *

 _"I AM NOT LOST! I SWEAR TO GOD ONCE I GET THERE I WILL WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" Eishi heard someone stated just around the corner of the hallway. 'Who would be threatening someone this early in the morning?' He wondered._

 _"WHAT DA YA MEAN THAT I CAN'T EVEN SEE YOU GRINNING I SWEAR I CAN FEEL YOU GRINNING FROM A FIVE KILOMETER RADIUS!" The said voice shouted again. "I SWEAR TO GOD YOU LI-"_

 _Eishi felt the light out of him being knocked away. Did he just bumped into someone? Oh great..._

 _"Oww..." the voice mumbled in agony, when Eishi looked about she saw a female with dark brown hair covering her head , she wasn't wearing the school uniform rather a long sleeve shirt with a pattern of black and white stripe, black pants and a red high cut snickers._

 _"I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE!? DID YOU BROKE A BONE!?" He blurted out in panic. The female immediately looked at him. His icy white eyes met a pair of chocolate orbs. The female blinked at him before grinning rather childishly, "For someone as good looking as you... your too pessimistic..." she stated._

 _Eishi flinched, he didn't know why though. Was it because a stranger called him handsome? Or was it because the stranger called him pessimistic? WHAT IF HE'S GETTING HIT ON!? NO WAIT... WHAT IF THIS STRANGER WAS CASUALLY TALKING TO HIM BUT WAS ACTUALLY PLANNING TO KIDNAP HIM!?"_

 _The sudden giggling reached Eishi's ears and he's train of thoughts were cut off. "Man! You should see the look on your face! It's clearly saying 'please don't kidnap me!'" The female answered as she continued to giggle._

 _Eishi stared at the female obviously embarrassed. He stood up and dust his uniform before reaching an arm towards the stranger. The female stared at him and raised a brow. "You sure about that? What if I slip due to your hold and hit my head on the floor?"_

 _Cue Eishi Tsukasa jolting._

 _"Ha! I'm just messing with ya!" The female replied and took hold of his hand as she helped herself stood up. "Sorry for bumping into you! Didn't mean it! I was talking to my friend, phone in hand and all! Sorry!" The female apologize with a bow but she was still smiling._

 _"It's fine... I'm sorry too..." Eishi stated with a slight bow._

 _The girl nodded in recognition before picking up the phone on the ground. "Well I gotta go see ya!"_

* * *

"A female with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes?" Nene repeated and she suddenly turned to the second seat. Kobayoshi nodded, "Do not fear my friend! I have seen that woman before!"

"All that's left is to find this mysterious outsider." Erina commented with a nod.

Kobayoshi nodded excitedly. "Alright! Operation find the mysterious outsider starts now!"

* * *

 _"Oi senpai..."_

 _"Hmm~? What is it~?"_

 _"You look excited, what's the occasion?"_

 _"Hmm~ nothing~"_

 _"Then why are you suddenly so interested in my laptop?"_

 _"Reasons..."_

 _"Your 'gathering' aren't you?"_

 _"Hmm~"_

 _A sigh. "Fine whatever, just don't be late. Got that?"_

 _"I won't~ but did you know that things just got interesting?"_

 _"Really? How so?"_

 _"You'll find out soon enough~"_

 _"Jeez, just don't be late senpai..."_

 _"Yeah~ yeah~"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Jun..."

"Yes?"

"Please put this person back where you saw her." Hayama Akira sighed as he massage his temple, he glance at the unfamiliar female sleeping on the coach. "But! What if something bad happens to her!" Jun commented obviously worried for the stranger.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN'T JUST PICK SOMEONE UP FROM THE STREETS AND BRING HER HERE! WHAT IF WE GET ACCUSED FOR KIDNAPPING!?" Hayama replied and irk mark appearing on his forehead.

"Mmm..." the sudden sound made Hayama and Jun turn towards the figure sleeping on the coach. "Five more minutes Yasu-san..." she mumbled again as she snuggled closer to the pillow she was hugging. Hayama sighed and Jun was trying her best to surpass a squeal. ' _She's finding this stranger cute...'_ He thought.

"Akira..." Jun called out.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Can we keep her!?" she asked, her eyes doing the puppy eyed effect. Hayama flicked her forehead, "she is not a dog..."

 _'You think ya real cool  
Ya Think ya real coo-o-ol~ '_

"Jun, did you change your ringtone?" Hayama asked as he heard the song, it was an unfamiliar song to him.

Jun shook her head in reply. "Maybe its her phone...?"

' _That's just what you think  
Boy, You ain't cooler than me, Nah  
You-' _

The sleeping form in front of them sat down in a quick manner and grab her phone from her pocket. She swiped her finger on the screen and placed it on her ear. "Hello?" she asked in a groggily voice. "Yeah, its me..." she added as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Hayama stared at the female in front of them. A teenager for sure, she was smaller than him but slightly taller than Jun. Her light blue hair {A/N: You guys know Kuroko? That kind of blue is her hair color.} reached her stomach and when she looked at them with a confuse looked he notice that her eyes were the same shade. It remind him so much of the sky and she was wearing a rather comfortable outfit

"Yeah... yeah... I get it, I'll be there in a minute or two..." She continued to speak on her phone. "And no please don't tell Yasu-san..." she added, she nodded a little as she shove the phone back on to her pocket. She blinked at them once more and they blinked back. And then finally she spoke, "I need to explain something don't I?"

* * *

"Okay... but what is Narcolepsy?" Jun asked curiously as she served some cookies to their 'guest'. The female blinked back at her (and she need to surpass another squeal) and took a sip of her tea before answering. "It's an neurological disorder... uh.. its really hard to explain but let's just say that I don't have a normal sleeping pattern," she answered. "I fall asleep in inappropriate time and places. That's reason why you saw me taking a nap on the side of the road..."

"Then you should be really careful miss..." Hayama commented in a monotone voice.

The female turned towards her and nodded. "I guess... I'm such a inconvenience sometimes. I'm really sorry f0r causing you guys trouble."

Jun shook her head, "No! It's fine! We weren't busy anyway..."

The female turned towards her. "Ah... okay." She blinked a few more times and stood up. "I would like to stay and chat but I've got to go... my friend was looking for me."

"Eh? But you might fall asleep on the road again!" Jun complained but the look of worry was evident on her face. The female blinked at her and smiled slightly, "don't worry I got a fair time of sleep... thank you for worrying though..." she stated as she walked past Hayama.

And this was the first time Hayama smelled something... that stranger smelled like cotton candy.

* * *

 _"Ah! Are you sleeping again?" a voice asked._

 _The female looked up and stood from her place. "You took your time in finding me."_

 _"Hehe... sorry I bumped into someone."_

 _"Hmm... let's go I don't want to see her throw a fit."_

 _A giggle._

 _"What?"_

 _"She knows about your condition."_

 _"Still..."_

 _"Ah~ your too adorable when you worry about others." the voice stated as she leaned on the female's shoulder. "Eh? Huh?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You smell different..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Like powdered curry or something..."_

 _"Your fricking weird you smell people like what the hell. I'm out of here."_


End file.
